Twilight: world series
by Roux Grim
Summary: What happens when the daughters of Russia and Japan end up meeting vampires and werewolves? Tester story that might end up being a bit more cracktastic than usual...ya, im really bored


**ook so i was bored and decided to try a hetalia crossover fanfic... and of course in this one i may or may not have a chance to humilate edward (and possibly Jacob) a litle different then my Hellsing one...btw this one is a tester... if you want me to finish it, please tell me. btw if you want, i may be making a pure hetalia 1 that i ned characters for. if you wanna, you can send me a bio for it. anyways..on with this failiure!**

**Makila POV**

Snow was starting to cover the ground as I walked out. I was going to see Washington today while my dad was meeting America...yes America. My Father is Russia, or as some of you may know him, Ivan Braginski. That would make me Makila Braginski, or Moscow, although some say it's Saint Petersburg, I don't know why. Anyways. as I walked to the car taking me to the plane, my dad smiled at me and handed me my scarf and a bottle of Vodka. "Are you sure you don't want this?" he asked as he pulled out a pickaxe. I jumped for a second then responded "I'm ok, I have the pipe" as I showed it to him. He smiled a bit and ruffled my hair before I went inside. I heard Tokyo was going to be there was well. As Dad started the car, I wondered what it was going to be like in America.

_Later when they actually get to Washington._

"Makila!" I heard a name scream as I looked over. Before I could react, Kura ran over and hugged me. I smiled as I hugged her back. Unlike our parents, we were really close friends. We weren't quite sure bout how they got along, but oh well. We waited for a bit while Kiku and Ivan tried to get along. Well, at least he hasn't tried to kill anyone...yet..

It was a few minuted before America and Washington came. I looked over and saw the girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like amercia, although, he had 50 or so kids so I guess thay all can't look like him. She walked over to us and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella, or as you know Washington. So are you guys going to the school for a bit?" she asked us as she looked at our outfits. I was Wearing a Tank-top with the colours of the russian flag, dark jeans, a jacket similar to dad's and of course the scarf I always wore. Bella wore a baggy t-shirt, shorts and a green bomber jacket with a 'W' on the back. As we left the adults to talk, we walked over to America's car talking about schools.

"So, where are you two going?" Bella asked as we wakled.  
>"Oh, I heard I was going to a school on a resveration. hopefully they will be nice." Kura replied as she fixed her hair. Hm, she's on a resveration, lucky her.<p>

" I'm just going to the high school, I think it's going to suck." I said as we sat by the car.  
>Kura and Bella looked at me in confused unison. "Why?" they questioned, although Kura already know the awnser. I looked at them, and with a annoyed but joking smile. replied.<p>

"I can't have any vodka!" the two girls both laughed.

**Edward The Creepy Sparker POV (I kid I kid, don't kill me for that)**

The lunchroom was not as quiet as usual. It seems theres a new girl coming today from russia. Everyone was talking about, even Alice and the others.

"I wonder if she is nice." Alice pondered as she stared out the window. It was a few seconds before Emmett replied with the stupidest thing I ever heard.

"I thought only guys were russian" he piped up. Rosalie slapped him across the head as the new girl walked. She had pale blond hair, a bit of a big nose, and for some reason, she was wearing a scarf in March. A bit odd if you ask me. I tried to read her mind to see what she was thinking.

_"_" _Wait, what? I tried again but still nothing. It seems I can't read her mind, Maybe she's different then ususal humans. I stared for her for a bit as Jessica tried to talk to her. It seemed she wanted to be friends with the girl as she did with every new kid. After she left the bell rang for classes. I had biology next. I quickly walked off to the class, wondering what she had.

_in class_

Everyone was chattering as I stared out the window aimlessly. Ugh, school is really boring after a while. For a few minutes it seemed that the teacher wasn't in until..

"Class, we have a new student. This is Ma-mali-m-" The teacher stuttered out before getting interrupted.

"Makila Braginski" The girl said to the teacher, who seemed to be scared of her. he quickly directed her to a seat, which was beside the class was getting settled i had another look over of Makila. She had pale-ish skin and purple eyes. Hm, I have never seen purple eyes on a person before. while i looked her over she must have noticed for, for she spoke.

"Hello, you must be Edward Cullen." she said to me, wait, she knows my name?

"Yes, how did you know who I was?" I asked as she pulled out a bottle of what looked like water.

"That Jessica girl told me. She seems a bit..odd don't you think?" she looked to me and I think she noticed my gold eyes because she stared in confusion for a second.

"Hmm, your eyes are gold? Its odd, the only different coloured eyes I have seen is Prussia's red eyes and Dad's purple ones." she said as she read her book. Wait, red eyes? does that mean she knows a vampire, that drinks human blood?

This girl is interesting indeed.

**Makila POV**

Does this biology class ever end? Its already bad enough with the teacher fearing me and this guy that keeps staring at me. Is there something wrong with me? France isn't as bad as him, and that's saying something. Before I decided to use my pipe on his weak little face, the bell rang. I quickly got out of that class. It seemed to be lunch, and the lunchroom as already crowded. I walked over to one of the empty tables near the window and sat down. hopefully I'll be alone for a bit. I pulled out the contens of my bag looking for my lunch. Kura got me something called a bento that is suited for me, and of course I had snuck some vodka..what? its good! I looked at the bento to find that it was shaped to look like me. I laughed a bit beore I began eating. It was about less than a minute before I was interrupted.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, want to sit with me and my friends?" I looked over and saw a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing pink, bleh, only Poland can pull off a pink like that. I reponded quickly so she would leave.

"No thanks, I'm fine."  
>"Aww come on, you can't be a loner on your first day" she begged. She was starting to get on my nerves.<p>

" Why should I?" I looked at her and asked. She was shocked for a second before she replied in that whiny voice again.

"Well if you don't you won't have any friends. Then you'll be alone and noone will talk to you and you'll be sad and noone will see you and-" Ok she got me mad, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"" I could feel the creepy purple fog appear in the background as the words came out of my mouth. I kinda had that thing like my father, it works really well. Jessica ran off quickly and I went back to my peaceful solitude. But sadly it was broken again, it seemed that people were talking about me, and they wanted one of them to come over and say something.. It was Edward again, of course.

"I was wondering, would you like to come for a walk with me?" I looked at the time, i had nothing better todo, so i went with him, pipe ready just in case.

**Edward POV**

As we walked to the forest, I saw her stare off at the forest, like she has never seen one like that before. After we went deep enough I talked to her.

"So, your friend has red eyes?" I asked. She snapped out of her day dream and looked to me.

"You mean Prussia, what about him?" she said in confusion.

"I think he's a bit different then you think, you should be careful." I warned her, but I don't think she understands.

"Why do you care about me?" she pondered, her beatuiful purple eyes glistening in the light.

"Because you're different, it's intriguing."

"And I should like you why?" she asked with a bit of skepictism

"Because I can sweep you off your feet better then anyone" I picked her up and jumped into a tree high above ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! YOU ARE JUST LIKE FRANCE! LET ME DOWN!" she screamed as I landed on a branch. I guess she was scared of heights, and why did she say I was like a country? I loosed my grip for a second...that was a mistake, she jumped out of the tree and started to fall to the ground. Doesn't she know this height could kill her! I quickly ran down to catch her, but it was too late. I heard a crash and saw her on the ground, but she wan't dead. She sat up and re-located a shoulder, then dusted herself off.

"Ow, good thing I can't die...I think, wait, am I dead now?" she looked around and saw me. A look of dissapointment went across her face as I walked over.

"It seems you aren't a normal human, but no matter, are you alright?" I asked as I helped her stand. She shrugged me off, then turned around and looked at me.  
>"Ok I want awnsers now. What are you and why are you trying to get near to me?" she said as I stepped back a bit. I kindly awnsered hoping she couldn'y resist my charm.<p>

"Oh, you cannot see? I am Vampire, and I love you Makila Braginski" she stared for a second, then pulled out somethying from her bag. Before i could react I heard a clang and I dropped to the ground, everything was starting to go black. Before I passed out I heard her voice one last time.

"I do not love you Cullen. you Sicken me"

Oh, but you will Makila, you will.

**well how was that? i know i'm supposed to be working on no life princess but i was bored and i can't think of anything! anyways, if you want mt to continue this or if you wanna know more about other things, review and tell em, i'll get back to them asap.**

**Well, stay wierd, and become one with mother rusia, da?**

**-Roux **


End file.
